Deliver Me
by Sindie
Summary: Hermione is about to go into delivery of her first child, but what happens when she doesn't have access to magical means?
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: This is just a short story that was prompted by Nanjo54. Being a mother myself now, I thought it would be fun to write about pregnancy and delivery, but what about no magic to help out a witch in labor? Hmm…

All Harry Potter characters are property of J.K. Rowling, and no money is being made.

You can reach me at sindie11(at)yahoo(dot)com.

Deliver Me

By Sindie

Chapter One

The pitter-patter of raindrops could be heard on the thinly paned window of the hotel room. In the early hours of the morning, a dim light filtered through the slightly parted curtains, the light pouring over a mound in the middle of the bed.

Suddenly, the mound shifted, and a groan elicited from its owner. A young woman with untamable hair sat up in bed and rubbed at her eyes, trying to clear the cobwebs from her tired brain, a mind she usually was pleased to have because it was bright and quick, but pregnancy had muddled her easily brilliant brain.

She hoped that would only be temporary.

Shifting her third trimester weight and eventually swinging her legs over the side of the bed, the woman eased herself off the mattress and slowly allowed the excess weight to transfer to her swollen ankles. She shook her head. She had known this would be a bad idea – traveling this late in her pregnancy, but her husband had insisted that after the baby came, there would be no more opportunities like this for many years to come.

She sidled across the poorly lit room, wishing to turn on the overhead light, but she didn't think her husband would appreciate that very much at this early hour. As she near the bathroom, she could still hear his soft snores coming from the bed.

Shaking her head bemusedly, she entered the bathroom and turned on the light. Wincing briefly at the brightness, she finally felt her brain begin to awaken as the last of the fogginess abated. Staring at her reflection, she frowned.

_He must be mental to find me still beautiful, even and especially now. Hermione, you're a right mess, you are._

Hermione had never considered herself attractive, but her husband reminded her every day otherwise. She wasn't ugly, but she knew she would never be a beauty like Ginny Weasley… er, Potter. It still took some getting used to thinking of Harry and Ginny as married, but then again, she was married, too, wasn't she?

The dark circles around her eyes didn't match the paleness of the rest of her face, which like her ankles, was somewhat swollen. She stood back and regarded her whole body's reflection. Pregnancy looked lovely on some women. They glowed or whatever such nonsense, but Hermione didn't think she glowed… more like simply took much more space like a truck with a "wide load" sign on it. She sincerely hoped she would lose the "baby weight" after she delivered. Even as a witch, there was little magic could do to help a woman through the pains of pregnancy. Like most Muggle medicines, potions and spells were simply too dangerous or at least questionable for pregnant woman to take… even in the twenty-first century.

She sighed as she realized she had to pee… again. She still had four weeks until her due date, but that seemed an eternity away. She tried to focus on seeing her son or daughter, for she wanted to be surprised, knowing everything she had been experiencing these past eight months would be worth it the moment she gazed into those sweet, innocent eyes on that new face. She allowed herself to relax and smile… That could have something to do with the fact that she had also just emptied her bladder.

She reflected back on her marriage these past couple of years and was happier than she had been in a long time. Even after the war, the rebuilding process had been slow, painful at times, and full of grief over lost friends. At least her mum and dad had returned to England a year after the war, but sometimes the effects of her memory charms on them still surfaced. She should have spent more time with them, but she was building a life for herself in a different world, and talk of Muggle things just didn't fit into her life much… sadly.

The holiday she was on now had been fun, but seeing Muggle France meant limited magic. She was currently staying in Chartres, a medieval town that still felt like it probably had a thousand years ago, were it not for the cars.

They would be leaving for the countryside today, perhaps to take in some ruins of castles, or should she have thought chateaux? Her limited French was helpful, but her accent was horrid. Just as she set about to dress for the day ahead, she felt a tightening in her womb.

Sucking in a sharp breath, Hermione tried not to cry out in pain. Was that a contraction? She gripped the edge of the sink and stared at her reflection. Just as she got her breathing under control, she felt the same agonizing sensation again.

Mustering her self-control, Hermione stepped out of the loo and shouted, "I think we need to get to a hospital!"

Author's Note: Now, the question I pose for you dear readers: Should I keep this canon, have Hermione married to Ron, and have her deliver Rose, or should this be fanon, have Hermione married to Severus, and have her deliver… hmm, a son or a daughter? ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: I've decided to do two scenarios: the first where Ron is Hermione's husband and the second where Severus is Hermione's husband. Feel free to skip over what you don't want to read. Both are included here!

Chapter Two: Ron or Scenario One

The sudden rustling of sheets issued forth from the bed, combined with a confused tangle of words, mumbled and unintelligible, but rather than extricating himself from the bed, Ron simply slumped back into the comfortable of pillows and blankets, wishing for nothing more than to return to blissful slumber.

From the bathroom door, Hermione winced again as another contraction came and passed. Clutching her belly, she hobbled down the short hallway toward the bedroom.

"Ron!" she exclaimed. "Now is not the time to be sleeping in! Didn't you hear what I said? I think I'm going into early labor!"

This string of strangled statement startled Ron, giving the effect Hermione desired - no, needed.

"What?" Ron yelped, grabbing frantically at the bedclothes and flinging them haphazardly to the floor. "But- but you aren't due for another-"

"Four weeks, yes, I know, Ronald!" Hermione practically shrieked. "Now, get your lazy arse out of bed, get dressed, and help me! We need a cab or- or something! We need to get to a hospital, now!"

"Yes, yes, got it!" Ron exclaimed, now standing and wildly searching the room for the nearest clothes.

With a long-suffering sigh, Hermione pulled her wand out of her bathrobe and flicked it, turning the lights on. Even in a situation like this, she was expected to be the cool-headed, logical one. She hated to think what would happen if Ron were the one in need of medical assistance and she wasn't around.

In his search for clothes, Ron abruptly stopped and turned to Hermione, asking, "But why take Muggle transport? Can't we just Apparate?"

"In my condition?" Hermione retorted, raising an eyebrow, at least glad she wasn't currently in agonizing pain.

Ron conceded this point and murmured his thanks for the light and grabbed a pair of jeans that he had worn the past two days, pulling them on over his boxers. Amazingly enough, the green shirt he was now yanking over his head was clean. His longish hair was sticking up in places, but he didn't seem to care. Stubble from the past week of travel was starting to form a beard, which Hermione thought might even be attractive if he maintained it properly, but as another contraction came to pass, her patience was waning, and the last thing she was pondering were the little hairs on Ron's chin.

"Are you finally ready?" she huffed.

"Ready? Uh, yeah... ready," Ron replied, catching his breath. He now stood right in front of his wife, nearly a head taller. His freckles were standing out in stark contrast against his pale skin under the ceiling light. "What now?"

"Now we find a hospital."

"A Muggle hospital?"

"What do you expect, Ronald? We're in the middle of Muggle France. What options do we have? Now, seeing as it's daybreak, we ought to be able to get a taxi. Let's go- Ooooohhhh!" Hermione shrieked, grabbing at her stomach, willing the pain to subside, which it did a few seconds later.

"Right, taxi." Ron nodded, taking hold of Hermione's hand, worry creeping into his mind. He didn't know much about pregnancy, but he knew babies were supposed to be delivered near their due date.

Hand-in-hand, the young couple made their way down the corridor and to the lift. Once they reached the front desk, Hermione gave Ron a look.

"Well, ask them for a taxi," she said between clenched teeth.

"Er, I don't know how in French-" Ron started lamely. From his recollection, the people who owned this particular hotel actually didn't speak English and had seemed offended by their assumption of the fact that "surely everyone knows English" the previous evening when checking in.

"Oh, fine!" Hermione hissed, wishing, for once, that she didn't have to feel obligated to do _everything!_

Stepping up to the desk, Hermione forced a smile, which probably appeared more as a grimace, and ignored the fact that she was also standing there in a bathrobe, and said, "Pardonnez-moi. Nous avons besoin d'un taxi, s'il vous plait." _Pardon me. We need a taxi, please._

"Un taxi?" the woman behind the counter repeated, and Hermione wanted to inquire rather furiously if she were a parrot. "Oui, un moment."

She dialed the number on the phone, and Hermione didn't pick up the next several words, as the French was simply trop vite._ Too fast_.

The last thing Hermione needed in that moment, standing there like a half-crazed, sleep-deprived woman, was for another contraction, but she had no control. Thankfully, Ron was standing right next to her, so she grabbed onto him for support. The woman had just finished her conversation with the taxi service and gazed across the short distance at the young couple in front of her, her eyes large with concern, but probably more of out worry that Hermione would deliver right there in the hotel's lobby than for her condition.

The woman motioned them to wait near the doors for five minutes, and Ron nodded and said, "Merci." His accent was even worst than Hermione's, and had she not been buckled over in pain, Hermione probably would have winced. It wasn't "mercy" that they were receiving right now, anyway!

The next five minutes could have been five hours, but when the car finally pulled up in front of the hotel, Hermione sighed in relief. The sun was now high enough in the sky to shine directly in her face as she managed to slump into the back seat.

"We need a hospital," Ron stated as calmly as possible.

Hermione briefly rethought her previous mind's wandering: Maybe there was a small amount of mercy here, for the taxi driver understood Ron's request and nodded hastily, not wasting another moment.

Sitting in the back of the taxi cab with Ron, Hermione tried to relax. For once, Ron was staying level-headed as he wrapped an arm around Hermione's shoulders and pulled her to him.

"How are you holding up?" he asked softly.

"I'm... surviving," she said, gazing up at his blue eyes as another contraction passed. "I'm sorry I yelled before."

"Hey, you're the one who's pregnant here," he conceded. "Everything will be fine, just you wait. D'you think you're really going early?"

"I think that's a high possibility, unless they can do something to stop it. The baby is healthy, at least from the last appointment. I just wish, you know..." She trailed off, knowing she couldn't risk voicing anything about magic in front of the Muggle driver. Even if he didn't speak much English, "magic" and "magique" were not very different words.

Ron's eyes shifted from Hermione's face to something outside the window, and he stated, "We're here."

"Oh, thank Merlin, God, and all that's sacred," Hermione breathed as the car pulled up in front of the emergency entrance.

Somewhere along the way, Ron seemed to have woken up and gained enough stability to keep himself calm and collected. He paid the driver and helped Hermione out of the vehicle. Stepping into the hosptial, Hermione was pleased to see that the signage was in both English and French.

The security man was prompt with a wheelchair for Hermione, and as she sat, she closed her eyes as probably the strongest contraction yet passed. She wasn't sure, but she could have sworn they were increasing in frequency and strength, but had she only had one on the drive over? Her normally composed mind was spinning out of control. What had her Healer told her? How far apart were the contractions supposed to be, and how long was each individual contraction supposed to be before coming to the hospital?

Ron was given directions to the maternity ward in good English, so he pushed Hermione through the corridors, following the signs.

"Thank you for not freaking out anymore," Hermione said.

"I, er... I try," Ron managed lamely. "I'm trying to control what I can here. I've been trying to prepare myself for this day for months now, and I thought I'd be ready, but nothing can get you ready for-"

Hermione released a small cry, interrupting Ron's statement, but he didn't let it deter him from getting his wife to their destination. He was an Auror, after all, so focus and concentration were essential to his daily work.

"Okay, we're here," Ron announced.

"May I help you?" a nurse asked from behind the desk.

_She must have heard Ron's English,_ Hermione thought.

"I think my wife is in, uh, labor," Ron replied.

"You are visiting, yes?" the nurse inquired.

"Yeah, we're on holiday. Look, can you please just help us?" Ron asked, feeling on the verge of panic again.

"Of course, of course." The nurse smiled with understanding and came around the desk, wheeling Hermione into an examination room. "I will assist you today. My name is Amelie." Here, she pointed to her nametag. "Can you stand?" she asked Hermione.

"I expect so," Hermione said, using the arms of the chair to steady herself and help raise her awkward body out of the seat. With a groan, she stood and flopped gracelessly onto the exam table.

"You will need to change into these," the nurse instructed, handing Hermione a hospital gown. "The open part in the back, please. I will return in five minutes, yes?"

Hermione nodded weakly. Once they were alone, Ron noted, "You, er, haven't had any contractions since we were coming up to the maternity ward."

"No," Hermione admitted, wondering what was going on. "I hope... I don't know what I hope."

She fumbled out of her robe and into the gown, wondering if she had caused a false alarm.

"This is ridiculous," Hermione muttered, crossing her arms over her belly. "What's going on in there, baby?" she posed, looking at her protruding stomach.

"D'you want the baby to come now?" Ron asked curiously. "Or would you be relieved if it were just a false alarm?"

Fear suddenly siezed Hermione as her mind immediately went to the worst possible scenario. "Ron, what if- what if something happened to the baby?"

Just then, the nurse knocked and entered. "I will hook you up to a fetal monitor. Do not worry - It will not hurt. We are going to check your baby's heartbeat, and I will examine you."

_I hope there's still a heartbeat_, Hermione thought, feeling tears stinging her eyes. She desperately ran her hands over her belly, willing the baby to move. She realized that while focusing in her pain and contractions, she hadn't actually felt the little one inside her move in quite some time.

Chapter Two: Severus or Scenario Two

The sudden rustling of sheets issued forth from the bed, combined with a confused tangle of words, mumbled and unintelligible, and quickly extricating himself from the bed, Severus sat up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. It was a good thing he wasn't a deep sleeper.

From the bathroom door, Hermione winced again as another contraction came and passed. Clutching her belly, she hobbled down the short hallway toward the bedroom.

"Severus!" she exclaimed, grateful to see him awake. "I think I'm going into early labor!"

This string of strangled statement startled Severus, giving the effect Hermione desired - no, needed.

Severus frowned, but then adernaline took over as he grabbed frantically at the bedclothes and flung them haphazardly to the floor. "But you aren't due for another-"

"Four weeks, yes, I know, Severus!" Hermione practically shrieked. "Now, get your lazy arse out of bed, get dressed, and help me! We need a cab or- or something! We need to get to a hospital, now!"

Severus wouldn't normally have taken well to be spoken to in such a blunt and rude manner, but his wife was in labor, so he didn't argue. Despite being nearly twenty years older than his wife, he had always been quick on his feet, so he stood and went to the suitcase to retrieve some clothes.

With a long-suffering sigh, Hermione made to pull her wand out of her bathrobe, but Severus beat her and was already flicking his wand, turning the lights on.

"Just try to relax, Hermione," Severus stated, ever cool and calm.

His demeanor was irritating Hermione. _How can he stay so calm, even and especially now? Then again, he's not the one in labor! Ha! Easy for him to say! _She tried not to glare at the back of the dark head.

Severus remained oblivious to Hermione's thoughts and was instead dressing himself in the customary black trousers and white button-down shirt. Even his choice of dress annoyed Hermione in this moment. _Why couldn't he choose something different to wear, even on holiday?_ she wondered, but her mind didn't have to think long, for Severus was efficient and fast in dressing.

His long hair was limp, but he didn't seem to care. Stubble from the night covered his cheeks and chin, which Hermione thought might even be attractive if he maintained it properly, but as another contraction came to pass, her patience was waning, and the last thing she was pondering were the little hairs on Severus's chin.

"Are you finally ready?" she huffed.

"Of course I'm ready, wife," Severus replied, keeping the sardonic lilt out of his velvety voice. He now stood right in front of his wife, a head taller. His dark eyes were shining oddly and standing out in stark contrast against his pale skin under the ceiling light.

"Now we find a hospital," Severus stated.

"Well, of course we do! Didn't I already say that? We're in the middle of Muggle France. What options do we have? Now, seeing as it's daybreak, we ought to be able to get a taxi. Let's go- Ooooohhhh!" Hermione shrieked, grabbing at her stomach, willing the pain to subside, which it did a few seconds later.

Momentarily shaken out of his carefully practiced placid demeanor, Severus grabbed hold of Hermione's elbow and steadied her. "Please, Hermione," he intoned, his voice slightly wavering, "don't cause yourself any unnecessary anxiety right now. We're going to leave, and I'll handle everything from here. You just try to relax."

"Right, relax." Hermione nodded, forcing herself to do just that, and taking hold of Severus's hand, unaware of the worry creeping into his mind. He didn't know much about pregnancy, but he knew babies were supposed to be delivered near their due date.

Hand-in-hand, the couple made their way down the corridor and to the lift. Once they reached the front desk, Severus eased his wife into a chair and approached the counter.

Stepping up to the desk, Severus stared down his nose at the lady sitting there and said, "Pardonnez-moi. Nous avons besoin d'un taxi, s'il vous plait." _Pardon me. We need a taxi, please._

"Un taxi?" the woman behind the counter repeated, and Severus wanted to inquire rather furiously if she were a parrot. "Oui, un moment."

She dialed the number on the phone, and Severus didn't pick up the next several words, as the French was simply trop vite._ Too fast_.

The last thing Hermione needed in that moment, sitting there like a half-crazed, sleep-deprived woman, was for another contraction, but she had no control. Thankfully, Severus was handling things, but she wished he were closer so she could grab onto him for support. The woman had just finished her conversation with the taxi service and gazed across the short distance at the couple in front of her, her eyes large with concern, but probably more of out worry that Hermione would deliver right there in the hotel's lobby than for her condition.

The lady motioned them to wait near the doors for five minutes, and Severus nodded and said, "Merci."

The next five minutes could have been five hours, but when the car finally pulled up in front of the hotel, Hermione sighed in relief. The sun was now high enough in the sky to shine directly in her face as she managed to slump into the back seat.

"We need a hospital," Severus stated as calmly as possible.

Maybe there was a small amount of mercy here, for the taxi driver understood Severus's request and nodded hastily, not wasting another moment.

Sitting in the back of the taxi cab with Severus, Hermione tried to relax. Once again, Severus was staying level-headed as he wrapped an arm around Hermione's shoulders and pulled her to him.

"How are you holding up?" he asked softly.

"I'm... surviving," she said, gazing up at his black eyes as another contraction passed. "I'm sorry I yelled before."

"You're pregnant," he conceded, and Hermione was amazed anew at how understanding and gentle Severus could be at times, for all his seemingly detached and cold exterior to the rest of the world. "Everything will be fine. Do you think you're going to go early?"

"I think that's a high possibility, unless they can do something to stop it. The baby is healthy, at least from the last appointment. I just wish, you know..." She trailed off, knowing she couldn't risk voicing anything about magic in front of the Muggle driver. Even if he didn't speak much English, "magic" and "magique" were not very different words.

Severus's eyes shifted from Hermione's face to something outside the window, and he stated, "We're here."

"Oh, thank Merlin, God, and all that's sacred," Hermione breathed as the car pulled up in front of the emergency entrance.

Most of the way, Severus seemed to remain ever-stable to keep himself calm and collected. Hermione was more grateful for this characteristic than ever. She never imagined five years ago that he would one day be her husband, but the man who everyone had thought a traitor, a Death Eater, and even dead at one point, had managed to survive Nagini's supposedly fatal bite and had been exonerated because of Harry Potter's testimony.

He paid the driver and helped Hermione out of the vehicle. Stepping into the hosptial, Hermione was pleased to see that the signage was in both English and French.

The security man was prompt with a wheelchair for Hermione, and as she sat, she closed her eyes as probably the strongest contraction yet passed. She wasn't sure, but she could have sworn they were increasing in frequency and strength, but had she only had one on the drive over? Her normally composed mind was spinning out of control. What had her Healer told her? How far apart were the contractions supposed to be, and how long was each individual contraction supposed to be before coming to the hospital?

Severus was given directions to the maternity ward in good English, so he pushed Hermione through the corridors, following the signs.

"Thank you for staying so calm and for understanding," Hermione said.

"Someone has to," Severus commented dryly. "I'm trying to control what I can here. I've been trying to prepare myself for this day for months now, and I thought I'd be ready, but nothing can prepare you for-"

Hermione released a small cry, interrupting Severus's statement, but he didn't let it deter him from getting his wife to their destination. He was a Potions master, after all, so focus and concentration were essential to his daily work.

"We're here," Severus announced.

"May I help you?" a nurse asked from behind the desk.

_She must have heard Severus's English,_ Hermione thought.

"I believe my wife is in labor," Severus replied.

"You are visiting, yes?" the nurse inquired.

"Yes, we're on holiday. Now, can you kindly help us?" Severus asked, impatience creeping into his voice.

"Of course, of course." The nurse smiled with understanding and came around the desk, wheeling Hermione into an examination room. "I will assist you today. My name is Amelie." Here, she pointed to her nametag. "Can you stand?" she asked Hermione.

"I expect so," Hermione said, using the arms of the chair to steady herself and help raise her awkward body out of the seat. With a groan, she stood and flopped gracelessly onto the exam table.

"You will need to change into these," the nurse instructed, handing Hermione a hospital gown. "The open part in the back, please. I will return in five minutes, yes?"

Hermione nodded weakly. Once they were alone, Severus noted, "You haven't had any contractions since we were coming up to the maternity ward."

"No," Hermione admitted, wondering what was going on. "I hope... I don't know what I hope."

She fumbled out of her robe and into the gown, wondering if she had caused a false alarm.

"This is ridiculous," Hermione muttered, crossing her arms over her belly. "What's going on in there, baby?" she posed, looking at her protruding stomach.

"Do you want the baby to come now?" Severus asked curiously. "Or would you be relieved if it were just a false alarm?"

Fear suddenly siezed Hermione as her mind immediately went to the worst possible scenario. "Severus, what if- what if something happened to the baby?"

Just then, the nurse knocked and entered. "I will hook you up to a fetal monitor. Do not worry - It will not hurt. We are going to check your baby's heartbeat, and I will examine you."

_I hope there's still a heartbeat_, Hermione thought, feeling tears stinging her eyes. She desperately ran her hands over her belly, willing the baby to move. She realized that while focusing in her pain and contractions, she hadn't actually felt the little one inside her move in quite some time.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Warning: details about labor and delivery below. Of course, you should already expect that, seeing as you're reading this story and know the premise! What is described is based on my own experiences in the birthing process, so I realize that it does not represent everyone. All experiences are different.

If you don't want to read one of the scenarios, then don't! Please don't say in your review how you don't like one or the other of the pairings. Please comment on the content of the story, not the pairings. Too many people have an opinion on pairings, which is fine, but you are been given the choice here to read one, the other, or both. Thank you for your consideration.

If you're interested, I'm also working on another story, called The Moment It Ended, which is a short story sequel to my novel-length story, The Moment It Began. This is a Severus/Lily pairing.

Chapter Three: Ron or Scenario One

The nurse connected Hermione to the fetal monitor, and within seconds, the whooshing sound of the baby's heartbeat could be heard. Hermione's own frantic heartbeat returned to normal as she breathed in a sigh of relief.

"Oh, thank God," she murmured.

She felt her hand being gently squeezed and turned her head to see Ron standing beside her, a reassuring smile on his freckled face.

"See?" he asked softly. "Nothing to worry about."

The nurse was now examining Hermione, and she felt some pressure and discomfort as the woman prodded around inside her. After several more seconds, the nurse, Amelie, withdrew her hand and stated, "It is a good thing you have come when you did. You are nearly one hundred percent effaced and are about five centimeters dilated. We will keep you hooked up to the monitor for thirty more minutes to see how often your contractions are coming."

Hermione gave a nod. Surprised that she was already that dilated and effaced, she wondered when the contractions would start again and why they had stopped. As luck would have it, she felt one coming on as soon as she finished that thought. She gripped the edges of the exam table, her grasp tightening as the contraction increased in intensity and eventually passed.

"Was that one now?" Ron asked, already knowing the answer.

Hermione nodded weakly. "Yes, and the most painful one yet."

Amelie smiled and stated, "Just try to stay relaxed. What is your due date?"

"I'm not due for another four weeks," Hermione said, worry creeping into her voice again. "Is this bad, what's happening?"

"You are a bit early, but it is not a problem. Babies born between weeks thirty-seven and forty are to be considered full term, so you are only one week early, yes?"

"Yes, week thirty-six as of yesterday."

"Many women have perfectly healthy, happy babies at week thirty-six. Your baby will be a little small, but otherwise fine. You need not worry. I must step out, but you may push this button if you have need of me." The nurse indicated said button at the side of the exam table.

With those words, she exited the room. Hermione watched as a scroll of paper was slowly released from the monitor. She saw where her contraction had been on the jagged line. It reminded her of a seismograph, and she supposed her contractions would be like little earthquakes.

Alone in the room with Ron, Hermione tried to come to terms with what was happening.

"This all seems surreal," she murmured. "Can the baby really be coming today?"

"I think so," Ron replied, unsure of himself. "What do I know about babies, though?"

"The nurse didn't seem too concerned," Hermione pointed out. Lowering her voice, she said, "But we don't have our Healer we've been seeing, and without magical means, I'm afraid this is going to be very painful, Ron. I should've kept up with Muggle medicine all these years, but ever since entering Hogwarts, I didn't stay connected to Muggle technology and such. At age eleven, what did I know of the birthing process?"

"I imagine the nurse will get a doctor. That's what the Muggles call them, right?"

"Yeah, that's right." She stopped talking as another contraction passed.

For the next several minutes, Ron and Hermione exchanged words here and there, in between increasing contractions. Hermione had no doubts that she was now in active labor, and her mind clicked into gear as she remembered that contractions less than five minutes apart and about a minute long each marked active labor.

The nurse entered the small room and went straight for the paper that had been scrolling for the past half-hour. Examining it, she nodded knowingly.

"Yes, you are going to deliver this baby today. Let us get you to the delivery room now."

Hermione moved from the exam table to a gurney, and the nurse pushed her out of the room and down the hall. Ron followed at a close distance. They arrived at the delivery room shortly thereafter, and Hermione eased herself onto the bed. She was kept hooked up to the fetal monitor, and the nurse started an IV line of saline and then took her vitals.

"We will be checking your heartbeat, blood pressure, and bodily temperature regularly throughout your stay at the hospital," Amelie explained. "Now, I am to ask you if you would like an epidural or not."

Ron and Hermione exchanged puzzled looks.

"Er, what's an epidural?" Ron blurted, posing the question Hermione wanted to ask. Oh, how she wished she had read up on Muggle methods of delivery!

"It is for pain management," the nurse patiently explained. "The anesthesiologist will insert a catheter into your back that will go into the epidural space of the spinal cord. It will block the pain and the sensation below your hips, so you will not be able to stand or walk after receiving it."

Ron thought he might pass out. This method sounded completely barbaric, but Hermione was recollecting a memory from long ago when she had overheard her mum talking with a friend during tea in the kitchen about pain management and labor.

"And does it hurt to get an epidural?" Hermione posed. "I mean, if it's going to be administered in such a way, surely-"

"You will receive a local analgesic for the pain before the catheter is put in place. It is really quite simple and safe. Do you wish for one?"

Hermione readily nodded. Anything that would reduce this pain she was enduring would be heaven-sent as far as she was concerned.

"Very well, I shall order one. The anesthesiologist will be along within the hour to give you the epidural."

"And what do I do now?" Hermione asked, trying not to scream out as a contraction came and passed.

"I know time seems very long right now, but you will be waiting. The doctor will come in once you are fully ready to deliver," the nurse explained.

"How long do you think it will be… until the baby comes?" questioned Hermione.

"I cannot say for certain, but I would believe within six to eight hours."

"Six to eight hours!" Hermione cried out. "That's- that's an eternity!"

"That is actually not a very long labor," Amelie replied. "Now, you know of the button if you should need me. I won't be long."

Hermione wasn't sure how she endured the next forty-five minutes, but between Amelie and Ron to keep her company, she survived. The anesthesiologist finally entered the room and asked Hermione to lie on her stomach while he administered the epidural. For some reason, Ron had to leave the room, to which he objected at first, but Amelie firmly ushered him out.

All Hermione felt was a pinch from the needle for the local analgesic, and then she felt the odd sensation of a small tube being placed into her lower back, but there was only pressure, no pain.

"The medicine will go in through the catheter," the doctor stated, "and you will only, should only, be feeling the pressure of the baby as its head descends."

"Should?" Hermione asked in a frightened voice.

"Most women experience no or little pain with an epidural. We are all different with our make up, however, so variations are to be expected."

Hermione hoped she was "normal" in this regard. She briefly wondered if her magic would impact the delivery process at all, but supposed only time would tell.

Ron returned, demanding, "Are you okay, Hermione? When they insisted that I leave-"

"Don't worry, Ronald," Hermione reassured him, suddenly feeling quite relaxed and almost as if she could fall asleep. "These epidurals… they're the best thing ever. I had no idea Muggles-"

As the nurse returned to the room, Hermione clamped her mouth shut, realizing she needed to be more careful. Her tongue felt very loose, as if she could simply utter anything. She felt like she had had a few drinks.

As labor progressed, the contractions were stronger, but Hermione only felt the pressure. The nurse checked her again a few hours later and remarked, "You are now completely effaced and about eight centimeters dilated. If you wish to speed the process along, we can give you some Pitocin."

"What's-" Hermione started to ask, feeling unnaturally uninformed and unintelligent, a feeling she was not accustomed to.

"Pitocin is not necessary, but it will help speed along the process. We would give it to you with the saline drip."

"If it's not necessary, but why would I request it?" Hermione questioned.

"As I said, it is to speed up the process, if you wish for it to be over sooner."

Hermione realized how calm and patient Nurse Amelie had been with her and her stupid questions.

"Okay," she said, not completely sure.

"Is something wrong?" Ron asked, gazing between his wife and the nurse. "Are there risks involved with this stuff?"

"Risks are rare and mild," Amelia said. "You already have an epidural for the pain, so that is not going to be a problem. There can be fetal distress, but we are keeping the baby monitored."

"Okay, do it," Hermione said. "I want to have this baby… for this to be over."

The earlier feeling of complete relaxation had worn off, leaving Hermione feeling hot and impatient. She could feel the pressure increasing and wondered how she didn't lose her whole bottom on the table.

A few minutes later after the Pitocin had been administered, the contractions were in full force. Hermione was very glad she had gotten that epidural now!

"The doctor should be here momentarily," Amelie said. "You will start pushing soon, very soon."

Chapter Three: Severus or Scenario Two

The nurse connected Hermione to the fetal monitor, and within seconds, the whooshing sound of the baby's heartbeat could be heard. Hermione's own frantic heartbeat returned to normal as she breathed in a sigh of relief.

"Oh, thank God," she murmured.

She felt her hand being gently squeezed and turned her head to see Severus standing beside her, his eyes glittering strangely and his face impassive, but she knew he was staying calm to help keep her relaxed. He didn't say anything, as Severus was rarely one to waste words, but instead just stood there, like a dark angle keeping watch.

The nurse was now examining Hermione, and she felt some pressure and discomfort as the woman prodded around inside her. After several more seconds, the nurse, Amelie, withdrew her hand and stated, "It is a good thing you have come when you did. You are nearly one hundred percent effaced and are about five centimeters dilated. We will keep you hooked up to the monitor for thirty more minutes to see how often your contractions are coming."

Hermione gave a nod. Surprised that she was already that dilated and effaced, she wondered when the contractions would start again and why they had stopped. As luck would have it, she felt one coming on as soon as she finished that thought. She gripped the edges of the exam table, her grasp tightening as the contraction increased in intensity and eventually passed.

"Another contraction, I take it?" Severus inquired.

Hermione nodded weakly. "Yes, and the most painful one yet."

Amelie smiled and stated, "Just try to stay relaxed. What is your due date?"

"I'm not due for another four weeks," Hermione said, worry creeping into her voice again. "Is this bad, what's happening?"

"You are a bit early, but it is not a problem. Babies born between weeks thirty-seven and forty are to be considered full term, so you are only one week early, yes?"

"Yes, week thirty-six as of yesterday."

"Many women have perfectly healthy, happy babies at week thirty-six. Your baby will be a little small, but otherwise fine. You need not worry. I must step out, but you may push this button if you have need of me." The nurse indicated said button at the side of the exam table.

With those words, she exited the room. Hermione watched as a scroll of paper was slowly released from the monitor. She saw where her contraction had been on the jagged line. It reminded her of a seismograph, and she supposed her contractions would be like little earthquakes.

Alone in the room with Severus, Hermione tried to come to terms with what was happening.

"This all seems surreal," she murmured. "Can the baby really be coming today?"

"So it would seem," Severus replied. "It is unfortunate that we must be at a Muggle hospital, however. I must say that I am not completely comfortable with this."

"The nurse didn't seem too concerned," Hermione pointed out. Lowering her voice, she said, "But you're right; we don't have our Healer we've been seeing, and without magical means, I'm afraid this is going to be very painful, Severus. I should've kept up with Muggle medicine all these years, but ever since entering Hogwarts, I didn't stay connected to Muggle technology and such. At age eleven, what did I know of the birthing process?"

"I imagine the nurse will get a doctor, but as for the pain, do you forget that I am a Potions master, Hermione? You may not be able to leave this hospital, but I will not just stand by and watch you in pain needlessly."

"Severus," Hermione started, her brow scrunched up in concern, "what are you proposing?" She stopped talking as another contraction passed.

"Once they have you settled in your room, I am going to retrieve some pain-relieving potions-"

"Severus, no, please… I need you here!"

"Hush, wife. Do not get yourself worked up, especially on my account," Severus replied firmly yet gently. "There will be no further debate over this."

Hermione knew it would prove fruitless to argue with her husband over this matter… or any matter, really, when it came to her well-being.

For the next several minutes, Severus and Hermione exchanged words here and there, in between increasing contractions. Hermione had no doubts that she was now in active labor, and her mind clicked into gear as she remembered that contractions less than five minutes apart and about a minute long each marked active labor.

The nurse entered the small room and went straight for the paper that had been scrolling for the past half-hour. Examining it, she nodded knowingly.

"Yes, you are going to deliver this baby today. Let us get you to the delivery room now."

Hermione moved from the exam table to a gurney, and the nurse pushed her out of the room and down the hall. Severus followed at a close distance. They arrived at the delivery room shortly thereafter, and Hermione eased herself onto the bed. She was kept hooked up to the fetal monitor, and the nurse started an IV line of saline and then took her vitals.

"We will be checking your heartbeat, blood pressure, and bodily temperature regularly throughout your stay at the hospital," Amelie explained. "Now, I am to ask you if you would like an epidural or not."

Severus and Hermione exchanged puzzled looks.

"I'm sure this is going to sound stupid, but what's an epidural?" Hermione posed. Oh, how she wished she had read up on Muggle methods of delivery!

"It is for pain management," the nurse patiently explained. "The anesthesiologist will insert a catheter into your back that will go into the epidural space of the spinal cord. It will block the pain and the sensation below your hips, so you will not be able to stand or walk after receiving it."

Severus didn't like the sound of this epidural thing one bit, and it was all the more reason why he needed to get some pain-relieving potions for Hermione as soon as the nurse left the room. This method sounded completely barbaric, but Hermione was recollecting a memory from long ago when she had overheard her mum talking with a friend during tea in the kitchen about pain management and labor.

"And does it hurt to get an epidural?" Hermione posed. "I mean, if it's going to be administered in such a way, surely-" She glanced at Severus and knew he wasn't pleased with this idea, but the question had already left her mouth.

"You will receive a local analgesic for the pain before the catheter is put in place. It is really quite simple and safe. Do you wish for one?"

Hermione hesitated, knowing that Severus had potions that could relieve her pain using magic, and that was something she was familiar with, something she could understand.

"Actually, I- I think I'll go without," Hermione said, not sounding completely certain.

Hearing the hesitation in her voice, the nurse insisted, "You are absolutely sure of this?"

"Yes," Hermione stated, in what she hoped was a more convincing tone.

"Very well, but you still have some time to be changing your mind, but not for very long."

"And what do I do now?" Hermione asked, trying not to scream out as a contraction came and passed.

"I know time seems very long right now, but you will be waiting. The doctor will come in once you are fully ready to deliver," the nurse explained.

"How long do you think it will be… until the baby comes?" questioned Hermione.

"I cannot say for certain, but I would believe within six to eight hours."

"Six to eight hours!" Hermione cried out. "That's- that's an eternity!"

"That is actually not a very long labor," Amelie replied. "Now, you know of the button if you should need me. I won't be long." With that, she left the room.

"It's about time," Severus muttered, scowling. "As promised, I won't be long, Hermione. Is there anything specific you wish for me to get?"

"Only the potions you think would be best," Hermione said with clenched teeth. "And please do hurry, Severus. I- I don't want to be left alone for long."

Kissing her quickly on the lips, Severus nodded. "I promise; it will be very quick indeed."

In front of Hermione's eyes, her husband disappeared with a pop. She stared out the window, hoping no one would question where Severus had gone. She could just lie and say he had gone to the loo or to get a snack in the cafeteria, but she was a horrible liar. She wasn't sure how she endured the next fifteen minutes, but when Severus returned, it was through the door and not directly into the room.

Leaning over the side of the bed, he whispered, "I couldn't risk Apparating directly into the room, so I had to do so into a janitor's closet down the hall. Here, take these. They're already measured out and should be just as effective as that epidural, if not more so."

Both witch and wizard cast surreptitious glances toward the door, and Hermione took the proffered vials and downed them, one by one. She immediately felt the pain lessening, and within two minutes, all she could feel was the pressure of the contractions.

"Wonderful," she breathed, feeling suddenly quite relaxed. "Thank you, Severus. This may not be ideal, but-"

As the nurse returned to the room, Hermione clamped her mouth shut, realizing she needed to be more careful. Her tongue felt very loose, as if she could simply utter anything. She felt like she had had a few drinks.

As labor progressed, the contractions were stronger, but Hermione only felt the pressure. The nurse checked her again a few hours later and remarked, "You are now completely effaced and about eight centimeters dilated. If you wish to speed the process along, we can give you some Pitocin."

"What's-" Hermione started to ask, feeling unnaturally uninformed and unintelligent, a feeling she was not accustomed to.

"Pitocin is not necessary, but it will help speed along the process. We would give it to you with the saline drip."

"If it's not necessary, but why would I request it?" Hermione questioned.

"As I said, it is to speed up the process, if you wish for it to be over sooner."

"If I may," Severus interrupted, "my wife already stated that it wouldn't be necessary. Perhaps it would be prudent for nature to simply take its course here?"

Amelie gazed questioningly at Hermione. "You are not in very much pain anymore?"

"I'm just, er, dealing better with it," Hermione lied, forcing a smile.

"Very odd and rare that a patient would experience less pain, but it is subjective, pain. Very well, if you do not wish for the Pitocin-"

"It's called mind over matter," Severus cut in, tired of the nurse's prying, even if she was just doing her job.

The earlier feeling of complete relaxation had worn off, leaving Hermione feeling hot and impatient. She could feel the pressure increasing and wondered how she didn't lose her whole bottom on the table.

It turned out Hermione wouldn't be needing that Pitocin anyway, for the contractions were in full force a few minutes later.

"The doctor should be here momentarily," Amelie said. "You will start pushing soon, very soon."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Ron or Scenario One

The pressure was growing stronger by the minute, and Hermione seriously wondered how she didn't lose everything below her hips on the delivery table. Any vanity she might have felt earlier had completely gone by now, and she was told to get in position to start pushing. Just then, a woman in her mid to late forties entered the room, and Hermione assumed she was the doctor.

Her assumptions were confirmed a moment later when the woman introduced herself. "Hello, Mrs. Weasley, Mr. Weasley," she said calmly, nodding in each of them in turn. "I'm Doctor Rosalie Beaumont."

Ron tried to smile, but more like grimaced, and Hermione didn't even know what expression was on her face. Whenever she felt the tightening pressure of a contraction, she was inclined to push, but since no one had instructed her to do so yet, she refrained.

"Nice- nice to meet you," Hermione managed, but what she was really thinking was, _Now, when can we get my baby delivered?_

The doctor stepped into position and did a quick examination of Hermione's status. "Your water has just broken, and you are completely dilated and effaced. It is now time to start pushing. When you feel a contraction, that is when I want for you to push. Any questions?"

"No, I got it. I'm ready," Hermione replied, bracing herself.

The nurse held one of Hermione's bent legs, and Ron awkwardly held the other. The doctor was directly in front of Hermione's bottom side. A contraction started, so Hermione pushed with all she had… or so she thought.

"Good, good," the doctor urged, "but push harder. Try to concentrate on moving your baby down and out. When the next contraction comes, I want for you to push twice if you can."

Hermione nodded, taking a deep breath. She had about a half-minute to get her bearings before another contraction started. Imagining the baby's head lowering with every push, Hermione gave one long, tough push. The contraction was still happening, so she pushed again.

Between the coaxing of the doctor and nurse, including Ron's intermittent words of encouragement, Hermione found her rhythm and continued along that vein for the next hour. She wasn't even aware of how much time was actually passing, despite the clock being directly across the room from her on the wall. She felt the baby's head slowly descending, moving closer and closer to the outside.

"I can see it… I mean, him… or her!" Ron exclaimed. "You're almost there, Hermione!"

Hermione thought her bottom would fall off for sure by this point, but ever grateful for the epidural, all she continued to experience was pressure. Finally, it happened – she felt the baby's head pass from her body into the outside world, and before she was even aware of what was occurring next, the rest of the baby's body easily slid out, effortlessly. There was a collected intake of breath all around, and then a weak, tiny shriek issued forth. The baby was handed directly to Hermione, and she held the child to her bare chest, skin-on-skin, which seemed to calm the baby some.

A blanket was placed over the baby, and the umbilical cord was cut.

"Congratulations on a little girl," the doctor said, smiling.

Hermione knew she had to look a wreck – all sweaty, red, and hot, but she didn't care. All she had eyes for was the baby girl lying on her chest, releasing little cries and whimpers and shaking from the cold. The world had to seem so frightening, so chilly, so dry, and so painful to this newborn baby, but she was here, and her parents instantly were filled with wonder.

"Hello, little one," Hermione whispered, feeling tears prickling in her eyes. "Welcome to the word."

She glanced up at Ron, who was knelt beside the delivery table, one of his freckled hands on his daughter's small back.

"Hi there," he said. "I bet you'll be as smart as your mum, Rosie."

"Rosie?" Hermione inquired.

"Rose… like we talked about, remember?" Ron asked. "Is that okay?"

"Yes, yes, it's more than okay; it's perfect."

Chapter Four: Severus or Scenario Two

The pressure was growing stronger by the minute, and Hermione seriously wondered how she didn't lose everything below her hips on the delivery table. Any vanity she might have felt earlier had completely gone by now, and she was told to get in position to start pushing. Just then a woman in her mid to late forties entered the room, and Hermione assumed she was the doctor.

Her assumptions were confirmed a moment later when the woman introduced herself. "Hello, Mrs. Snape, Mr. Snape," she said calmly, nodding in each of them in turn. "I'm Doctor Rosalie Beaumont."

Severus just gave the woman a firm nod of acknowledgement, and Hermione didn't even know what expression was on her face. Whenever she felt the tightening pressure of a contraction, she was inclined to push, but since no one had instructed her to do so yet, she refrained.

"Nice- nice to meet you," Hermione managed, but what she was really thinking was, _Now, when can we get my baby delivered?_

The doctor stepped into position and did a quick examination of Hermione's status. "Your water has just broken, and you are completely dilated and effaced. It is now time to start pushing. When you feel a contraction, that is when I want for you to push. Any questions?"

"No, I got it. I'm ready," Hermione replied, bracing herself.

The nurse held one of Hermione's bent legs, and Severus steadfastly held the other. The doctor was directly in front of Hermione's bottom side. A contraction started, so Hermione pushed with all she had… or so she thought.

"Good, good," the doctor urged, "but push harder. Try to concentrate on moving your baby down and out. When the next contraction comes, I want for you to push twice if you can."

Hermione nodded, taking a deep breath. She had about a half-minute to get her bearings before another contraction started. Imagining the baby's head lowering with every push, Hermione gave one long, tough push. The contraction was still happening, so she pushed again.

Between the coaxing of the doctor and nurse, including Severus's intermittent, quiet words of encouragement, Hermione found her rhythm and continued along that vein for the next hour. She wasn't even aware of how much time was actually passing, despite the clock being directly across the room from her on the wall. She felt the baby's head slowly descending, moving closer and closer to the outside.

"You're almost there!" the nurse exclaimed.

Hermione thought her bottom would fall off for sure by this point, but ever grateful for the pain-relieving potions, all she continued to experience was pressure. Finally, it happened – she felt the baby's head pass from her body into the outside world, and before she was even aware of what was occurring next, the rest of the baby's body easily slid out, effortlessly. There was a collected intake of breath all around, and then a weak, tiny shriek issued forth. The baby was handed directly to Hermione, and she held the child to her bare chest, skin-on-skin, which seemed to calm the baby some.

A blanket was placed over the baby, and the umbilical cord was cut.

"Congratulations on a little boy," the doctor said, smiling. "I must say, you handled the delivery very well without the aid of pain management."

Hermione didn't dare tell the truth – that she had taken potions for her pain. She exchanged a brief look with Severus, and he smirked slightly.

Hermione knew she had to look a wreck – all sweaty, red, and hot, but she didn't care. All she had eyes for was the baby boy lying on her chest, releasing little cries and whimpers and shaking from the cold. The world had to seem so frightening, so chilly, so dry, and so painful to this newborn baby, but he was here, and his parents instantly were filled with wonder.

"Hello, little one," Hermione whispered, feeling tears prickling in her eyes. "Welcome to the word."

She glanced up at Severus, who was knelt beside the delivery table, one of his pale hands on his son's small back.

"Hello, my son," he said. "Alexander."

"Alexander?" Hermione inquired.

"Alexander, after your grandfather…as we discussed, correct?" Severus asked.

"Yes, yes, that's right; it's perfect – Alexander Snape."

Author's Note: Sorry for the short chapter, but I wanted the delivery to be its own chapter. There is one more chapter to come.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: Ron or Scenario One

A few days after the delivery of little Rosie, as Ron had taken to calling her, found Daddy and his baby girl at the Burrow. Hermione was with her mum for the day, taking a little time away to relax – something about a "spa day" or whatnot.

As Ron held the child in his arms, he stared down at her sleeping face in renewed amazement. He could spend hours just gazing at that face and not grow tired. Tired… yes, of course he was exhausted. Having a new baby in the house afforded little sleep.

Just then, a voice asked, "How's ickle Ronnikins doing with his widdle darling?"

Ron looked up and saw George entering the room. Ron refrained from rolling his eyes. He could just imagine the banter that would have ensued had Fred still been alive. Saddened for a moment, Ron shook those thoughts from his head. He would remember Fred smiling and joking. Fred would be overjoyed to be an uncle again, so Ron would force himself to remember that and be happy.

"If you wake her," Ron gently admonished George. "How's Fred?"

Here, Ron was referring to George's toddler son.

"Mum's got him. Or more like – he's got Mum. He's latched onto her leg and hasn't let go all morning."

Ron chuckled softly. "I imagine Rosie will be more independent, like her mum."

"She is a cutie," George remarked. "So many kids in the family now. I think I've lost count. Ginny's due in a couple of months, too."

"Another boy," Ron replied.

A brief silence fell between the brothers. Ron and George had grown very close over the last few years when Ron had helped his older brother with his shop.

"What's it like? Being a dad?" Ron asked. "I mean, I'm still pretty new at this, so any advice wouldn't be wasted."

"It wouldn't?" George teased. "You're sure it won't go in one ear and out the other?"

"You're the one with the missing ear, George," Ron returned.

"My trademark," George joked. Sobering, he said, "It doesn't take a brilliant man to make a good dad. You just do the best you can for the kid, and you know if you're giving it your best. Don't worry, Ron. If Rose had half the brains of Hermione, she will figure out most things on her own. You predicted she'd be independent. I wouldn't be surprised."

"There's a prediction for the Hall of Prophecies," Ron remarked wryly.

"You're doing a fine job," George said, giving Ron a firm pat on the shoulder. "I should go. Angelina will be back soon, and we're supposed to be going for dinner."

"See you later," Ron said, watching George leave.

Returning his attention to his daughter, Ron smiled when he saw that Rose had opened her eyes. She was just staring up at her daddy, but Ron thought if she could smile, she would have.

"Hello, Rosie," Ron whispered, kissing her on the forehead.

x x x x x

After being pampered with a pedicure, a manicure, and a facial, Hermione returned to her childhood home to spend the evening with her parents. She hadn't felt as beautiful as she did now, at least not since her wedding day. Being pregnant had taken its toll on how she felt about her body, but now she was slowly getting back to her old self. Of course, it would take several weeks (or months) before all the pregnancy weight was gone, but at least she could move around without being afraid of falling over or bumping into something with her massive belly.

"How did you do it?" Hermione asked her mum as Mrs. Granger banged about the kitchen for plates, bowls, and flatware for dinner.

"Do what, dear?" returned Mrs. Granger distractedly.

"Raise me. I've been a mum for less than a week, and I already feel like I'm not doing something right."

"Do you miss her?"

"Yes," Hermione admitted, "but it's also been nice to have a few hours away. I'm absolutely knackered, Mum."

"You do what you must," Mrs. Granger said. "Everything will be fine, Hermione. Besides, surely having magic must be of some benefit?"

"True enough," Hermione conceded. "You know, I was pleasantly surprised when I had to deliver in a Muggle hospital and found out about epidurals for the pain. I was so worried that I was going to be in horrible pain without magic."

Mrs. Granger laughed. "I see that living with magic has dulled your exposure to our ways of doing things. I thought you would have read a book about the birthing process."

"Well, yes, magical ones," Hermione admitted a bit sheepishly. "Because I thought I'd be delivering at St. Mungo's."

"All worked out fine regardless. Did you want to check on Ron and Rosie?"

"Yes, I think that might be a good idea."

Before stepping out of the kitchen, Hermione turned to her mum. "Thanks for today, Mum."

Mrs. Granger smiled. "You needed it, but you need to see your daughter more."

Hermione took the hint, and she headed for the fireplace, tossing a handful of Floo Powder into the grate upon her arrival. She called for the Burrow, and she stuck her face into the green flames.

Ron was sitting opposite of her, and the scene that greeted her warmed her heart. Ron was rocking their daughter in his strong arms, whispering softly to her. Hermione smiled, then stepped through into the Burrow's sitting room and joined her husband and daughter on the sofa.

"How's it going?" Hermione posed.

"It was a good day," Ron replied, yawning. "She's been quite the angel today."

"It figures she'd behave better for you and when I'm gone nearly all day," Hermione murmured, smiling. She could never be mad at Rose.

Ron laughed quietly, and together, they looked down upon their little miracle.

Chapter Five: Severus or Scenario Two

Severus was alone with his son at Spinner's End.

_His son._

Those words still didn't seem possible. Severus Snape never imagined himself as a father, let alone married or happy or even surviving the war. He had spent so many years serving two masters and devoting himself to the memory of a dead woman that his life had never felt like his to live.

Then Hermione had come along and slowly changed all that.

Now, here he was, sitting in the room upstairs that used to be his bedroom as a child. The room had been redecorated to serve as a nursery, and the once greyish walls were light yellow. The heavy drapes had been removed from the window and replaced with pale green curtains.

He had just finished feeding Alexander a bottle and had burped him. Now the baby was drifting to sleep in his father's arms, his eyelids growing heavy. Severus gingerly ran a finger through his son's tuft of black hair and smiled softly.

Anyone seeing Severus in that moment wouldn't have believed it possible for the man's harshly-lined face to take on such an endearing, gentle quality.

"You're very special, you know," Severus whispered. "You'll be the smartest in your class, no doubt."

Words failed Severus for a moment. Filled with the at-one-time foreign feeling of warmth and a rush of love for the umpteenth time that week, Severus sighed.

"I promise to be a better father to you than my father was to me. Your mum will set me straight if I start to waver."

Alexander's eyes opened briefly and locked on his father's face, then closed again.

"I can see I'm keeping you awake," Severus said, chuckling softly. "It's high time I do my duty as your father and put you to bed, lest your mum come home to find a cranky little one."

With that, Severus stood and placed Alexander into the crib.

x x x x x

After being pampered with a pedicure, a manicure, and a facial, Hermione returned to her childhood home to spend the evening with her parents. She hadn't felt as beautiful as she did now, at least not since her wedding day. Being pregnant had taken its toll on how she felt about her body, but now she was slowly getting back to her old self. Of course, it would take several weeks (or months) before all the pregnancy weight was gone, but at least she could move around without being afraid of falling over or bumping into something with her massive belly.

"How did you do it?" Hermione asked her mum as Mrs. Granger banged about the kitchen for plates, bowls, and flatware for dinner.

"Do what, dear?" returned Mrs. Granger distractedly.

"Raise me. I've been a mum for less than a week, and I already feel like I'm not doing something right."

"Do you miss him?"

"Yes," Hermione admitted, "but it's also been nice to have a few hours away. I'm absolutely knackered, Mum."

"You do what you must," Mrs. Granger said. "Everything will be fine, Hermione. Besides, surely having magic must be of some benefit?"

"True enough," Hermione conceded. "You know, I was worried about delivering in a Muggle hospital, but having Severus there to get potions for the pain was a real help. I don't know how I would have managed without them."

Mrs. Granger laughed. "I see that living with magic has dulled your exposure to our ways of doing things. We do have ways of managing pain that are just as effective as any magical potion, Hermione. Surely you were offered an epidural? I thought you would have read a book about the birthing process."

"Well, yes, magical ones," Hermione admitted a bit sheepishly. "Because I thought I'd be delivering at St. Mungo's. And yes, they did offer me an epidural, but I went with what I was comfortable with. I didn't fully trust something I didn't know anything about, whereas I knew Severus's potions would be effective."

"All worked out fine regardless. Did you want to check on Severus and Alexander?"

"Yes, I think that might be a good idea."

Before stepping out of the kitchen, Hermione turned to her mum. "Thanks for today, Mum."

Mrs. Granger smiled. "You needed it, but you need to see your son more."

Hermione took the hint, and she headed for the fireplace, tossing a handful of Floo Powder into the grate upon her arrival. She called for Spinner's End, and she stuck her face into the green flames.

Severus was sitting opposite of her, and the scene that greeted her warmed her heart. Severus was rocking their son in his strong arms, whispering softly to him. Hermione smiled, then stepped through into the sitting room and joined her husband and son on the sofa.

"How's it going?" Hermione posed.

"It was a good day," Severus replied, yawning. "He has taken a good, long nap."

"It figures he'd behave better for you and when I'm gone nearly all day," Hermione murmured, smiling. She could never be mad at Alexander.

Severus laughed quietly, and together, they looked down upon their little miracle.

_The End_

Author's Note: Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed this little story! If you haven't yet left a review, please do so!


End file.
